menofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Evacuation
Mission *Is the second mission of the soviet campaing. *'Previous mission: Baptism by fire '. Next mission: Prisioners of war. Synopsis In a Soviet base, is taken as a last resort to evacuate everything that is in there, including technology, artifacts and staff, on a train, as their last hope. Resumen In this mission, the Germans are invading a very important ejecito red base, you can not stop the invader attack, and the only way to survive is to prevent the enemy from destroying the train evacuation artifacts, weapons and other vital things for the Soviets. In battle, start with a train, which is at 34% load, have at our disposal more than 100 units, including a pair of tanks and guns, assault soldiers, officers and snipers, also found anti-tank mines and mines and machine guns, finally we defend as optional missions: the boiler room, pumping station, repair shops, offices manufactures and central station. Train station under attack. During wartime. First, the Germans sent a small group of soldiers with an armored car, which was easily destroyed by the forces, but after that, the enemy begins to slowly fill the boiler room group. After a brief moment of pause, begin to invade the north only with units of infantry and a tank, but the superiority of red ejecito successful in slowing the enemy in that place, but in repair shops, real German force appears, who manage to do this, forcing back the Soviet forces, luckily there is a moment in which they will pause to plan their next attack. Finally, our forces did not resist all the pressure and retrosedieron Central Station, there had more cannons used to keep the enemy at bay, but the invader tops in number, so the last men defended the train with their lives, derrepente all is ready, and the train from leaving behind manages all the suffering and war. Upon completing the mission, we see a Soviet officer does get on the train and shouts desperately 'Let alexei unfortunately the latter does not succeed because we see falls before boarding the train in motion.En esta misión, los alemanes estan invadiendo una base muy importante para el ejecito rojo, no se puede parar el ataque invasor, y la unica forma de sobrevivir es evitar que el enemigo destruya el tren de evacuacion con artefactos, armas y demas cosas vitales para los sovieticos. Eventos importantes *La base sovietica es invadida por los Alemanes. *Hay una evacuación de emergencia. *Alexei queda entra la vida, la muerte, y el ejercito Aleman. Titulo *El titulo hace referencia a la evacuación de emergencia que se tomo tras ser la última opción de los sovieticos. Notas *'PROTAGONISTAS:' ejercito sovietico, Alexei. 'ANTAGONISTAS: e'jercito aleman. *Al jugar con mayor dificultad esta misión, se podra contar con un video de varios alemanes bailando y un oficial atado a una silla, y tambien se podra contar con un arma tipo mortero. Curiosidades *Los jugadores piensa que Alexei murio, pero en realidad lo capturaron. Consejos *Para evitar la perdida de unidades, es necesario utilizar todas las minas, de tal manera que las unidades no se arriesguen a perder la vida y se pueda minimizar las bajas de los hombres. Category:Men of War Wiki